Holidays Done Moonie Style
by Hotaru Avalon
Summary: The holidays...the way the senshi would celebrate them ^_^ Funny little short stories, so far only Halloween is up


Hi there ^.~ Glad you chose to read my fic, this is the Halloween Story! I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm going to get up all the holidays soon. Have fun!  
  
Halloween  
  
"Usagi!" cried Chibi-Usa. "What!" called Usagi, from up in her room. "Come on! It's almost dark!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Usagi annoyed. She came down the stairs adjusting her collar, on her vampiress costume. "Chibi- Usa!" Luna had just walked into the room and was shocked to see Chibi-Usa dressed up and Chibi Moon. "Luna, calm down, everyone will think it's just a costume. Even Rei's Grandpa did," said Chibi-Usa. Luna was about to protest when the doorbell rang. Usagi's eyes lit up as she ran to the door. "Mamo-Chan!" she squealed hugging him. He was dressed as a Vampire. "How is my vampiress tonight?" he asked. Usagi smiled. "What about your little Sailor Senshi?" asked Chibi-Usa grabbing onto Mamoru's leg. Usagi glared at Chibi-Usa but Mamoru smiled "Of course!" "Can we get going now?" asked Usagi glaring at Chibi-Usa menacingly; Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out at her. Mamoru walked in between them and led them outside. Chibi-Usa immediately ran to the nearest house and knocked on the door. "Wait Chibi- Usa!" yelled Mamoru running after her. Usagi followed them angrily.  
  
~Half an Hour Later~  
  
Chibi-Usa knocked on the temple door. "Rei! Trick or treat! It's me!" she yelled. Mamoru came up behind Chibi-usa while Usagi trudged behind, dragging her HUGE bag of candy. "Rei? Are you there?" asked Chibi-Usa; no one had come to open the door yet. Usagi came and knocked on the door loudly, and finally just opened the door. She ran inside while Mamoru and Chibi-Usa stood outside. Usagi screamed.  
  
Mamoru rushed inside, "Usagi! What's going on!" Usagi was standing next to a table, which had a bowl on it. She was pointing to it stuttering. "What's wrong?" asked Mamoru coming closer. "Their...Their out...out...of...CANDY!" screamed Usagi. Mamoru fell over. Chibi-Usa came in and looked around wildly, "What happened?" She looked over to the candy bowl and nearly fainted, "There's no candy! What kind of crazy place is this!" she shouted. Mamoru stood up and led the shocked girls away. Mamoru's head snapped around at the sound of a giggle. "Hey what was that?" asked Usagi. "I don't –" He was cut off by the sound of a cry for help. They rushed over and Usagi fainted.  
  
1 Rei was lying on the ground, with a knife though her stomach. "Oh my gosh, Rei!" yelled Chibi-Usa rushing over. "Watch out...behind...you..." sputtered Rei. Chibi-Usa turned around and screamed, "Watch out Mamoru!" Mamoru turned just as the black creature lunged at him. He dodged it and the creature ran into the next room. Mamoru and Chibi-Usa followed it. Chibi-Usa gasped.  
  
2 Ami was sitting on the couch, all crouched up in a ball, pure white. "Ami! What happened?" asked Mamoru crouching over the shivering girl. Ami didn't answer but pointed to her laptop. Mamoru looked at her puzzled and walked over to the laptop. It was stuck on a Halloween site, but suddenly the screen changed and a picture of the black creature appeared. Mamoru dropped the laptop in shock. "Come on Ami, we gotta get out of here," said Chibi-Usa. Ami wouldn't budge. Her eyes suddenly widened and Chibi-usa turned around to see what she was staring at. Burt before she could react Mamoru grabbed her hand a pulled her away. They ran into the next room and the creature followed.  
  
3 The creature suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, this gave Mamoru time to get a good look at it. It was strangely human-like. It had a ball at the top of its head and was totally black. It suddenly turned and ran toward the other side of the room. Mamoru turned around and saw Makato. He was puzzled but the create suddenly lunged at Makato. Makato held up her hands in defense and tried to punch it was she was thrown across the room. Chibi- Usa screamed and ran into the next room. "Chibi-Usa wait!" yelled Mamoru racing after her.  
  
4  
  
5 This was not a good room. There was no door, no way to get out, except the way they had come. The creature came and stood in the way of their only escape route. Chibi-Usa was shivering under Mamoru's arm. They suddenly heard a shriek as Usagi suddenly appeared running though the door past the creature and into Mamoru's arms. The creature hissed at her and she nearly fainted again. Mamoru propped her up. The creature suddenly moved its arms in a strange movement. A groan came from the other room. Makato, Ami, and Rei appeared, in some sort of trance. The creature moved its arms again and Makato, Ami, and Rei walked toward Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa glaring at them. Usagi screamed, "Get Away!" She turned and ran...strait into a wall. She fell over.  
  
A huge laugh exploded from the creature. "Minako!" cried Rei turning around. "Oh I'm sorry guys! It was just to much!" yelled the creature taking off the black ski mask to reveal Mina, her hair up in a bun on the top of her head. Mamoru looked on in shock. "GOT YA!" yelled everyone in unison. Usagi fainted. "Oops, I guess we got her to much." said Ami bending over her.  
  
~15 Minutes Later~  
  
"So let me get this strait," said Chibi-Usa, "None of this was real? You did it to scare us?" Minako giggled trying to stop giggling. Usagi had woken up and was glaring at one giggling face to the other. Rei was sitting in the corner trying to wash the fake blood off the rubber sword. "Well that was great guys, but we really have to go." said Mamoru standing up. They nodded and left.  
  
Rei was sitting on her bed with Minako, Makato, Ami, and Rei, discussing the prank. A light sound, like a footstep, made Rei's head snap around. A black creature stood in the shadows. "Usagi! Haha good one, now take off that mask," she said standing up. The creature didn't answer but waved its hands and suddenly disappeared. The girl all looked at each other in utter disbelief.  
  
The End  
  
Well? what did ya think? Tell me! Please! Hope ya liked it!  
  
.:Hotaru:. 


End file.
